Conventionally, as a printing head, for example there has been known a liquid ejection head performing various types of printing by ejecting liquid onto a recording medium. As such a liquid ejection head, for example there is known a liquid ejection head provided with ejection holes ejecting a liquid, pressurizing chambers pressurizing the liquid so that the liquid is ejected from the ejection holes, individual channels supplying the liquid to pressurizing chambers, common channels which supply the liquid to the plurality of individual channels, and an integrating channel which supplies the liquid to the plurality of common channels (for example, see Patent Literature 1).